Candi Milo
Candi Milo (born January 9, 1966) is an American voice actress and singer. She's known for voicing: Coco, Madame Foster and Cheese in Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Dexter in Dexter's Laboratory, Irma Lair on Disney's W.I.T.C.H., Jacobo in Disney's The Replacements, Maya Santos in Maya & Miguel, Nick Dean in The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, Nora Wakeman in My Life as a Teenage Robot, Ophelia Ramírez in The Life and Times of Juniper Lee and Zadavia in Loonatics Unleashed. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Codename: Kids Next Door (2002-2007) - Lasso Lass (ep4), Lady (ep11), Leona (ep30), Lydia Gilligan (ep16), Miss Goodwall (ep11), Numbuh 2's Grandma (ep16), Salmonella Fitzgerald (ep1), Additional Voices *Dexter's Laboratory (1997-2003) - Dexter (ep56+), Crow (ep25), Dexter#2 (ep61), Dexter#3 (ep61), Elsie (ep25), Fix-Bot (ep61), Friend#3 (ep71), Girl#1 (ep59), Granny (ep25), Kid#2 (ep71), Kid#2 (ep74), Kid#2 (ep76), Maid (ep71), Mexican Soap Actress (ep71), Nurse (ep62), Secretary (ep63), Woman (ep69), Woman (ep70), Worker Alien (ep64) *Disney's Aladdin (1994) - Additional Voices *Disney's Fillmore! (2004) - Receptionist (ep25) *Disney's Goof Troop (1992) - Additional Voices *Disney's The Emperor's New School (2006-2008) - Coach Sweetie *DreamWorks The Adventures of Puss in Boots (2015) - Cleevil, Kid Pickles, Doozil (ep15), High Female Voice (ep7), Luella (ep5), Megamicre (ep17), Sabrina (ep4) *Duck Dodgers (2004) - Rikki Roundhouse (ep16) *Loonatics Unleashed (2005-2007) - Zadavia, Alien Girl (ep18), Misty Breeze (ep4), Mom Runner (ep18), Monitor (ep24), Mum (ep19), Old Lady (ep23), Queen Grannicus (ep17), Reporter (ep18) *My Life as a Teenage Robot (2003-2007) - Mrs. Nora Wakeman, Alien Lucille (ep4), Ani (ep11), Bookmobile Lady (ep7), Boy (ep32), Boy#1 (ep16), Carla (ep8), Cheerleading Coach (ep9), Cigarette Girl (ep27), Customer#3 (ep16), Female Actress (ep14), Fran (ep30), Geek (ep35), Girl (ep5), Girl (ep20), Girl#17 (ep11), Granny (ep30), Granny (ep31), Gym Teacher (ep33), Jantrice, Jump Rope Girl (ep8), Kid (ep6), Kid (ep10), Kid (ep30), Kid#1 (ep7), Kid#2 (ep7), Lady (ep10), Lady (ep17), Lorelei (ep28), Lunch Lady (ep33), Ma (ep10), Maid Robot (ep12), Microbe Wife (ep32), Miss Angotti (ep28), Mrs. Pullium (ep14), Old Lady (ep13), Old Lady#1 (ep3), Olga, Operator (ep18), PJ (ep34), Parking Meter (ep30), Photographer#2 (ep9), Pteresa, Receptionist (ep18), Reed Tanner (ep26), Robot Girl#3 (ep13), Sludge, Teacher (ep3), Teacher (ep11), Teacher (ep33), Teen#2 (ep2), Teenager (ep5), Wisteria Wakeman (ep29), Woman (ep8), Woman (ep34), XJ6 *Pig Goat Banana Cricket (2015-2016) - Goat, JR Tom, Back-up Singers (ep1), Beanfurd (ep10), Birthday Mom (ep9), Countdown Voice (ep15), Dakota (ep7), Duck (ep19), Geek (ep1), Girl (ep17), JR Kyle (ep1), Judge (ep11), Kid#1 (ep9), Kid#1 (ep13), Miss Cutesy Meow Meows (ep6), Nacho Angel#1 (ep11), Owl Woman Lady, Store Clerk (ep15), Zombie#4 (ep14) *Pinky and the Brain (1998) - Claire (ep52) *ProStars (1991) - Additional Voices *SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron (1993-1994) - Ann Gora, Additional Voices *T.U.F.F. Puppy (2011-2012) - Classmate#1 (ep22), Lunch Ladybug (ep22), Queen (ep20) *The Powerpuff Girls (2000) - Cleaning Woman (ep35), Newswoman (ep31) *The Secret Saturdays (2009) - Arab Reporter (ep11), Pachacutec (ep11) *Tiny Toon Adventures (1990-1992) - Sweetie Pie 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox (2013) - Persephone *Scooby-Doo! and the Monster of Mexico (2003) - Charlene Otero/'Museum Guide', Old Woman#1 *Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy (2014) - Gypsy, Lila *Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright (2013) - Barb Damon *Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders (2000) - Crystal *Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation (1992) - Sweetie Pie 'TV Specials' *Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. (2008) - Lydia Gilligan *Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: Z.E.R.O. (2006) - Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Spirited Away (2002) - Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *Skylanders: Swap Force (2013) - Chieftess *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius: Attack of the Twonkies (2004) - Nick Dean *The Hobbit (2003) - Wood Elf *The Last of Us (2013) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - Additional Voices *Resonance of Fate (2010) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (33) *Years active on this wiki: 1990-2016. Category:American Voice Actors